A slightly Oswan fanfic
by Minimewtwo
Summary: A Skyland fanfc that pairs up Diwan and Oslo of the sphere. Oslo is found unconscious by Diwan, she kisses him. Does Oslo feel the same way? Or will he just insult her for showing emotion?
1. Part1

**_Okay this is my first fan fiction so please be nice, it might not seem much at the moment but please keep reading is gets more interesting later on._

* * *

**

**Part1

* * *

**

Diwan knew she was late for her meeting with Oslo and rushed through the corridors of the monolith paying no attention to anyone she passed, she reached Oslo's door and hesitated a moment before knocking.

No answer Diwan hoped that Oslo wasn't too angry. She apologized while entering. "Commander Oslo I'm sorry I am late I wa..." She stopped in mid sentence when she noticed Oslo collapsed on his back on the floor.

She rushed over and immediately checked for a pulse and assessed Oslo's condition... Strong pulse, breathing fine, no blood or injuries that could be seen, he was just unconscious. Relieved with this Diwan immediately radioed the Monoliths medical staff, after doing this Diwan doesn't know why but she leans over and lightly kisses Oslo on the cheek. When the medical staff arrive Diwan is still kneeling on the floor keeping an eye on Oslo. "Ma'am we'll take it from here, the sooner we get him to the infirmary the better." one of the medics say.

"Fine I'll check in later, but if he wakes up before I come let me know straight away. Is that understood!?"

"Yes Ma'am."

About an hour later Diwan walks into the infirmary to find Oslo still unconscious she reads the medical reports and Oslo's medical chart, a faint groan breaks the quiet. "Commander Oslo." Was all Diwan could think to say as Oslo's eyes slowly opened.

* * *

**_Okay that was the first chapter hope you read the next one._**


	2. Part2

**_Okay I know it's kinda short but the parts will get longer, if you have any advice let me know it will be appreciated._

* * *

**

**Part2

* * *

**

Shivering Oslo feebly tries to pull the blankets closer towards himself, saying nothing Diwan walks over to him and helps their hands meeting for a brief second.

Diwan quickly turns around slightly blushing, when she turned back around she noticed that Oslo looked slightly confused.

"Commander Oslo are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Define okay Diwan." came the short blunt reply.

"Sir about the mee..." She stopped in mid sentence only because Oslo had raised one hand to stop her.

"Never mind about the meeting Diwan, We'll reschedule that for later."

He then gave out a slight groan and tried to move further under the blankets, he looked very weak and tired.

"I shall leave you to rest then sir." Diwan said after a few minutes.

Oslo gave no answer but slowly drifted off to sleep as Diwan left the infirmary.

* * *

_**Hoped you enjoyed it.**_


	3. Part3

**_Told ya they'd get longer, hope you enjoy it._**

**Part3

* * *

**

About two hours passed before Diwan returned to the infirmary, she stood in the doorway looking over towards Oslo she noticed he was having a nightmare.

Walking over she gently placed her right hand on Oslo's shoulder hoping that it would be enough to calm him without waking him. After a few moments she place her left hand into his squeezing it lightly, to her surprise he squeezed back.

Oslo opened his eyes and with Diwan's help slowly sat up, with their heads still close together Oslo leans forward and very lightly kisses Diwan on the lips though surprised Diwan kisses back. As they continue to kiss Oslo slips his arms around Diwan gently pulling her closer to him, Diwan puts her own arms around him and moves even closer towards him.

About five minutes passed before they stopped and released each other, both with bemused and disbelieving looks on their faces. Turning pink Diwan spun around so her back was facing Oslo taking a deep breath she faced him again, he still had the same bemused look on his face Diwan smiled slightly and fought back a giggle.

Sighing Diwan remembered why she had come in the first place. "Sir has the doctor told you why you collapsed yet?"

"No sigh... how long was I asleep for?" When Diwan didn't answer he said her name a couple of times "Diwan!" He said quite loudly this time.

"Huh?... Oh sorry commander." Diwan said as though she had just snapped out of a trance or something. "What was it that you were saying?"

"I asked how long I was asleep for." Oslo answers a little irritated by Diwan's lack of concentration.

"You were asleep for just over two hours Sir." Diwan answered promptly, Oslo sighs deeply before speaking.

"Over two hours and I still feel exhausted." Sighing once again he lies back down and half closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry sir but I must get back to work." Diwan turns to leave but Oslo grabs hold of her hand she turns to face him, they continue to stare at each other until they hear the sound of approaching footsteps.

Oslo releases Diwan's hand, she walks towards the door only to smack into a doctor busily reading medical reports. "Ma'am! I'm sorry, I was only, I... I." The doctor stopped babbling because Diwan kept glaring at him. "Continue with what you were doing" She orders him.

"Yes Ma'am" He answers nervously while walking towards Oslo, when he reached him he spoke. "Commander Oslo your test results have come back."

* * *

_**If you don't understand something in my fanfic let me know and I'll try and explain it.**_


	4. Part4

**_Part4 Hope you enjoy._

* * *

****Part4

* * *

**

"Commander Oslo your test results have come back." The doctor reported, this made Diwan stop in her tracks and move back into the room to listen.

Oslo wasn't interested in any test results but tried to appear interested, all Oslo knew was that he was tired and wanted to sleep he didn't need a test to tell him that.

"And those results would be what?"

"Well Oslo sir they say that nothing is wrong with you." Oslo looked both confused and irritated at the same time, seeing this the doctor hastily add "except for you being tired and having a slightly raised blood pressure, well... there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you." Diwan couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had found him lying unconscious on the floor there must be something wrong with him.

Before she could voice her thoughts Oslo spoke. "Well then obviously I can leave." As he struggled to sit up the doctor nervously spoke.

"I think it would be best if you spent the night in the infirmary sir... just in case something happens." Diwan noticed that foe a brief second Oslo seemed to be relieved that he didn't have to continue to try and get up. "If you think that it is necessary doctor."

The doctor gave a small dip of his head and left, Oslo lay back down and once again looked weak and tired. Diwan stayed where she was until Oslo's breathing became deeper as he fell asleep, she walked over and gently stroked his head being careful not to wake him.

Oslo stirred a little and and shifted in his sleep, Diwan smiled to herself and kissed him lightly on the cheek before leaving to finish her duties so she too could get some sleep.

* * *

**_Hope you keep reading, any advice let me know._**


	5. Part5

_**I hope it is interesting enough. Sorry if you don't like it.**_

* * *

**Part5 **

When morning came Diwan decided to see if Oslo had left the infirmary yet. As she walked through the door she noticed that Oslo was still fast asleep, Diwan walked over to Oslo and very gently placed her hand on his shoulder and slightly shook him.

Oslo groaned in protest but still opened his eyes, sitting up with Diwans help he leaned backwards closing his eyes. "Commander Oslo sir are you okay?" Diwan asks concerned.

"I'm fine Diwan just a little tired." With Diwan there to steady him Oslo stands up and stretches a little.

"Maybe you should rest for another day sir." Diwan says as Oslo's attempts to walk are a bit wobbly.

"I'm fine Diwan... Don't you have work to do?" Diwan looks at him a little hurt before answering.

"yes Commander I do."

"Then go and do it, and stop hanging about me." Oslo snaps at her. Diwan bites her tongue and dips her head towards Oslo before going, a mixture of anger, shock and sadness made them selves noticed inside of her mind.

The whole day passes , Diwan returns to the monolith in the late afternoon after completing a patrol. She is still mad at Oslo but is also worried because she's had a bad feeling all day that something was going to happen, it just kept nagging at her and wouldn't leave her no matter what she did to get rid of it.

Diwan bumps into Oslo as she walked through the corridors. "Sir I'm here to make my report."

"Go ahead." was the only reply she got.

"The rebel pirates have attacked another of our water carriers and managed to steal it's water before our patrol could get... Commander?" Oslo had his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose while his eyes were closed as though he had a headache. "I'm fine Diwan." he lied. The truth was that he felt light headed and felt bad about the way he had treated Diwan earlier that day. _She's always so loyal, why did I snap at her? _Oslo thought to himself.

Oslo tried to take a step foreword but instead fell, Diwan quickly grabbed hold of him before he hit the floor. "Diwan." Oslo said weakly.

"What?" Diwan asked not bothering to hide her concern in her voice or on her face.

"I'm sorry about this morning." Oslo answers before passing out.

* * *

_**If you liked it read the next bit.**_


	6. Part6

**_Getting further into the story now, no ending in sight at the moment._

* * *

**

**Part6

* * *

**Diwan was still holding up Oslo's body unsure of what to do next. After a few more seconds she quickly kneels down and checked his pulse and breathing. 

While still cradling Oslo's head Diwan notices that his cheeks were slightly red, placing the back of her hand on Oslo's forehead she discovers he has a fever.

Diwan immediately calls the the medical staff again, by the time they reach Diwan and Oslo his breathing had become forced and raggedy also his fever had worsened making his cheeks even redder.

"Ma'am?" one of the medical staff says.

"Get him to the infirmary immediately." Diwan orders, gently placing Oslo's head on the floor she steps back to allow the medics room to work.

Diwan follows the medics to the infirmary and watches them, Oslo is put on oxygen and a damp cloth is used to try to bring down his fever as medicine is fetched.

A female medic walks over to Diwan and speaks to her. "Ma'am I think you should go and take a rest you look exhausted, we will look after the Commander."

"Your right and I also don't want to end up in one of these infirmary beds... I'll be back later to check on him." The medic nods her head once to Diwan and answers

"Yes Ma'am." Diwan looks at Oslo one last time before leaving to get some food, water and sleep.

Diwan slept late into the morning, when she woke up she immediately made herself look more presentable. Diwan's worry grew as she walked to the infirmary.

Upon reaching the infirmary door she could see that Oslo had been taken off oxygen, his cheeks were still red but not as red as they were last night.

Diwan walked over and gently placed her right hand on Oslo's shoulder and her left hand in his squeezing it lightly. Oslo's eyes flickered but did not open, he didn't squeeze her hand in return either.

Diwan heard footsteps and removed her hands from his shoulder and hand, she stood there waiting for the doctor to arrive.

* * *

**_Hope you continue to read_**


	7. Part7

**Hi, hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Part7 **

Diwan didn't have to wait long, the footsteps she had heard belonged to the doctor. "Ma'am." the doctor said a little surprised at her being there, Diwan turns to the doctor. "Tell me what is wrong with him." she demands, the doctor looked at her nervously.

"Ma'am I..." The doctor starts to say but Diwan cuts in.

"Don't! give me excuses like you don't know or that you can't tell me. You know so I suggest you tell me!" Diwan finished giving the poor doctor such a glare that if looks could kill he would have fallen over dead. The doctor started to speak very cautiously. "Well..." That's as far as he got before a groan from Oslo drew both of their attention towards him. "Sir!" Diwan exclaimed loudly, The doctor hurried over to check on him.

Oslo groaned once again and slowly opened his eyes before shivering. He raised his head from the pillow and looked like he was about to say something, but the effort of raising his head appeared too great for him he gave up allowing his head to fall back onto the pillow.

Oslo's eyes were half open and he could hear a raised voice though he didn't listen to it nor did he care, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

"What's wrong with him!" Diwan yelled at the doctor.

"If you calm down I'll tell you." Diwan was standing at the foot of Oslo's bed, she turns to face him just in time to see him fall asleep. The next time she spoke it was in a calm quiet voice that she was sure wouldn't wake him. "Fine, now just tell me what's wrong with him."

"He has a rare disease that only seijins can get, the only good thing about it is that it isn't contagious."

"So that means I can't get it?" Diwan asks.

"Actually you could still get it, just not from Commander Oslo." The doctor answers and then looks down at his feet.

"If that was the good thing about it then what's the bad thing?" The doctor looks up at her then back down at his feet. "He's going to be alright isn't he?" the doctor sighed and spoke. "This disease though old is still new to us because of it's rarity."

"That didn't answer my question!" Yelled Diwan on the verge of distraught though she hid it the best she could, her yelling made Oslo stir groaning in his sleep.

Diwan looked at him then turned to the doctor, this time she spoke in a quiet voice. "Answer my question properly this time, now tell me is he going to be alright?" The doctor looked up at her sadly. "I honestly don't know, in a few of the cases of this disease the seijins died." Diwan looked shocked and asked the question she really didn't want to know the answer to. "What are his chances of getting better?"

"It depends, Oslo is a powerful seijin so that helps... but the disease has already taken a toll on him hence why he is so tired."

"What is his chance of getting better?"

"He has a 60 chance of getting better, I'm sorry but I have other work to do if you have any other questions I'll have to answer them later." The doctor nods his head and walks out.

Once again Oslo stirs and shifts in his sleep. Diwan moves to his side and gently pats his shoulder, hoping that no nightmare would disturb the sleep Oslo needed to get well. Diwan strokes his arm once before leaving to complete her tasks for the day.

* * *

_**Hope you like it so far.**_


	8. Part8

_**Nothing much I can say.**_

* * *

**Part8 **

After completing her tasks for the day Diwan returned to the infirmary to find Oslo in a sitting position dozing. He opened his eyes at the sound of her footsteps, Diwan stood next to Oslo he smiled at her which was a rare occurrence. "Diwan would you mind doing something for me?" Oslo asks her.

"Of course not commander." Diwan answers curiously.

"Then could you help me go for a walk?"

"Sir you need to rest, your illness is..."

"A serious one that is potentially fatal, I know the doctor already told me." Oslo cuts in.

"Then why do you want to go for a walk instead of resting?"

"Diwan please, it's just a short walk so I can stretch my legs that's all." Reasoned Oslo

" Sigh Fine... but the first sigh of you getting tired and we head back here, Deal?" Oslo smiled again.

"Diwan if it makes you feel better then deal." They shook hands and Diwan helps Oslo up she has her right arm around his waist and her left hand holding onto his wrist as it came over her shoulder supporting his weight.

They walked in silence passing others who were going about their duties, they stopped at a window in a empty corridor as the sun was slowly setting. Diwan allows Oslo to stand by himself but stayed close in case he needed steadying, Diwan grabs both of Oslo's hands they stare at each other for a few moments before leaning forward to kiss. They placed their arms around each other after the first few moments, drawing as close to each other as they possibly could. This continued until the sun had set completely, panting they released each other.

Staring into each others eyes while holding hands a malfunctioning Brigg appeared, Oslo and Diwan let go of each others hands as the Brigg approached continuously saying. "Malfunction Malfunction Malfunction." The Brigg started to fire at them with very poor aim. "Stand down!" Oslo orders, the brig pays no attention and continues to fire while still saying Malfunction over and over again. Oslo managed to reflect one of the Brigg's shots back at it, because Oslo is tried and ill the force of deflecting the Brigg's shot was enough to knock him to the floor. "Commander Oslo!" Diwan rushed to his side.

"I'm fine Diwan." Oslo answers sitting up, other than being a little dazed Oslo appeared to be telling the truth. "Now Diwan I think it was time I was back in the infirmary." Diwan smiled and helped him up, once again supporting his weight she helps Oslo walk back to the infirmary.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it.  
STUPID BRIGG!! **_


	9. Part9

**_Hi, once again nothing I can say._

* * *

**

**Part9

* * *

**

Soon after Oslo had gotten back into bed the doctor came rushing into the room, he started to babble about a Brigg that was found in a hallway with windows blasted through the chest. Diwan gave a very quick snort of laughter and looked up towards the roof, Oslo clears his throat and looked at the wall. The doctor looked at them suspiciously. "Sir?" He inquired looking at Oslo. "You don't seem to be very surprised at a Brigg being found shot inside of the monolith." Diwan continues to look at the roof with her hands behind her back doing her best to suppress another snort of laughter. "No... I'm not surprised because I'm the one who shot it."

"Sir!" The doctor says becoming speechless, Diwan decided to intervene.

"It malfunctioning and shooting at us, when Commander Oslo ordered it to stop... It just kept on firing."

"Diwan calm down." Oslo tells her calmly.

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

"Sir I'm not shocked over the fact that you shot a malfunctioning Brigg it's..." The doctor paused thinking for a moment on how to phrase the next part of his explanation. "I'm shocked that you used your powers while you have this illness, not to mention that you can use your powers with this illness." Both Diwan and Oslo stared at the doctor confused. "What do you mean?" Oslo finally asks.

"Sir it's dangerous to use your powers when you have this disease... Please don't use them again until you have completely recovered from this disease." The doctor sounds as though he was pleading with Oslo. Diwan decided she had to be the one to ask. "What will happen if he uses his powers while he is ill with this disease?" Oslo sat up straighter after Diwan stopped talking, waiting for the doctor's reply. "One of a few things."

"And those would be?" Oslo asks interested.

"Well you could loose control of your powers, you could make yourself filler, or... you could loose your powers." Oslo heard Diwan take a sharp intake of breath at the last thing the doctor said, he looked at her wondering what she was thinking unable to find out for himself. "He's a Seijin it's in his blood how could loose his powers?" Diwan asked skeptical but secretly worried. "That is still unknown but... it has happened." Oslo shifted a little uncomfortable with the thought of loosing his powers, he decides to speak. "Can we continue with this conversation tomorrow, I would like to get some sleep." Oslo pretends to be tired and lays down closing his eyes.

"Sorry commander." Diwan apologizes.

The doctor nods once to Diwan and leaves, Diwan places one hand on Oslo's shoulder and is surprised when he speaks.

"Has he left?" Oslo asks opening his eyes.

"Yes." Diwan answers, Oslo sighs deeply closing his eyes again. "Sir?"

"Hmmm?" Oslo murmurs opening his eyes to look at her.

"I... do you think what the doctor said about you maybe loosing your powers was true?" Diwan felt uncomfortable under Oslo's gaze. "Sir."

"No Diwan I don't think it was true but... I don't want to make myself iller then what I already am." Diwan nodded in agreement before speaking.

"I think you should get some rest sir." Oslo yawned before answering.

"Yes I think you're right, Diwan you also need to get some rest."

"I will sir don't worry about me."

Oslo watched her leave before closing his eyes and hoping for some dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed. I will have the next part up as soon as possible._**


	10. Part10

**_Right this is part10 hope you enjoy it._ **

**Part10 **

Oslo woke up feeling better than what he had over the last few days. Looking around he got up and left the infirmary.

Later in the morning Diwan arrives at the infirmary to find a small group of doctors speaking worriedly, She looks over to Oslo's bed and finds him gone she instantly became worried. "Where is commander Oslo?" she demands. The doctors look at her frightened before pushing one doctor forward. "Well? where is he?" The poor doctor that had been pushed forward looked about ready to faint but answered. "W...We don't know."

"What!" Diwan shouts as the doctors all flinch.

"He must have left early this morning while no one was around."

"Find him!" Diwan yelled at the doctors before speaking again. "On second thoughts I'll find him, now get back to work." Diwan stalks out of the infirmary and begins to think of all the places that Oslo could have gone to, she decides to first head to where they were last night.

Oslo sat on a crate next to a window with a water bottle beside him. His head was leaning on the window frame as he looked out the window at the clouds, he was wondering how long it would be before Diwan figures out where he is.

When Diwan reached the place where she and Oslo were last night he was no where to be seen, unable to continue searching Diwan goes off to do her duties of the day.

The late evening arrived and Diwan returns to the infirmary hoping that Oslo had returned. Diwan walks through the door and is instantly disappointed, a female doctor walks over to her and speaks in an urgent tone. "Ma'am if we don't get Oslo back here soon he'll miss a dose of his medication." Diwan looks at her confused.

"Medication what medication?"

"For his illness we started him on a medication, once we are sure he is asleep we inject the medication through a vein in his wrist."

"You give him medication while he's sleeping!" Diwan sounded almost outraged.

"Well Ma'am the medication lowers the seijins body temperature and puts them in a deep sleep... so it's best to administer it while they sleep so they don't feel the side effects." Diwan sighs for a moment before speaking.

"what happens when he misses a dosage?" she asks almost dreading the answer.

"We don't know, no ones ever missed a dosage." Diwan looks at the worried doctor before leaving to continue her search for Oslo.

Sitting on the crate Oslo begins to feel hungry, his stomach growls asking to be fed. He ignores it and continues to look out the window, watching the moon as it slowly moves across the sky.

* * *

**_Right if you want me to explain something to you let me know and I hope you like my fanfic. Any advice let me know cause I want to hear it!_**


	11. Part11

_**Nothing I can say except enjoy. **_

**Part11 **

By the time it was midnight Diwan had searched half of the monolith trying to find Oslo, exhausted she walks back to her room for some much needed sleep.

Back on the crate Oslo's right arm tingles, he looks down at it and notices it looked like he had been charging up energy for an attack. "Huh? I didn't charge up any energy... did I?" Oslo says to himself before continuing to look at his arm as the energy that had built up in it slowly disappears. He looks back out the window before closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

Dawn arrived some hours later, the sun chasing the moon away as it shined in through the window directly on to Oslo's face waking him. Grunting he opens his eyes a second after doing so a searing pain shoots through his right arm, he cries out in pain and grabs hold of his arm clinging to it as if it would make the pain disappear.

Diwan once again heads for the infirmary hoping Oslo would be there. She enters the infirmary and the female doctor from last night runs up to her. "Ma'am I did some research and found a seijin that missed one dose of his/her medication."

So what happened to him/her?"

"The seijin experienced a searing pain in the right arm, an hour after his/her medicine was readministered the pain disappeared." Diwan looked even more worried and left in a rush to continue her search for Oslo.

She searched for four hours and there was only a small amount of the monolith that had not been searched. Diwan leaned against a wall and slid down it to the floor, her vision became blurry and she passed out.

Oslo was curled up in a ball on the floor in pure agony clutching his arm. A few more minutes passed and the pain subsided until it was nothing more than a dull throb, climbing shakily to his feet Oslo sat back on the crate the pain in his arm had now disappeared completely.

His body shook as shock set in closing his eyes he forced himself to stop shaking and to calm down, after doing this he relaxed his muscles and tried to sleep.

Diwan was still on the floor out cold when a shadow stopped over her, the owner of the shadow knelt down and checked her pulse.

_**Hope you enjoy part12 when it is up.**_


	12. Part12

**_Well all I can say is Enjoy._**

* * *

**Part12 **

Diwan slowly comes to finding herself in an infirmary bed, the female doctor that Diwan had talked to that morning came over and stood next to her bed.

"How did I get here?" Diwan asks.

"I found you out cold in a hallway so I called for help, and once you were here we gave you the necessary treatment."

"Necessary treatment for what... I don't have what Oslo does do I?" Diwan finishes a little panicky.

"The reason why you collapsed is because of dehydration."

"Oh... I guess that was pretty stupid." Diwan begins to get up but the doctor pushes her back down into bed. "You need to stay here for observation, you can leave tomorrow afternoon." Diwan clenches her fists in frustration.

"I need to find commander Oslo before he misses another dose of medication."

"I'm sorry but if you collapse again then you'll be of no use to anyone." Diwan gives up because she knows the doctor is right.

"Fine but I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon." She lies down and drifts off sleep.

The pain in Oslo's arm had returned brining with it a fever and more agony but this time in his stomach. Curled up in a ball on the floor Oslo begins to think the pain wouldn't go away and so gives in to it and passes out.

Morning comes and Diwan still sleeps oblivious to the activity going on around her. The female doctor from last night walks over to Diwan's bed and checks her vital signs, satisfied with this she continues with her other duties.

Diwan dreams and in her dream _**she is surrounded by darkness, she calls for Oslo trying to find him... A bright flash of light hits her**_ and she wakes up startled.

The female doctor rushes over and tries to calm her. "Ma'am you need to rest, you can leave in the afternoon."

"I have to find commander Oslo."

"You will but first you need to rest." the doctor states firmly, sighing in defeat Diwan lies back down and closes her eyes.

Oslo is still on the floor curled up in a ball the pain in his arm and stomach had left him an hour before, shock has set in once again but he can not stop himself form shaking. He slowly sits up and leans against the wall underneath the window he can tell he still has a fever. Climbing to his feet he sits back down on the crate, he reaches for the water bottle drinking deeply until hardly any water was left in it.

The afternoon came and went and Diwan did not stir, only when early evening came did she wake. She sits up and asks the nearest doctor the time.

"Uh... um it's 7:30 at night ma'am." The doctor answered.

"What!?" Diwan rushes out of bed and into the hallway to continue her search.

An hour later and Diwan faces a door to a part of the monolith hardly used any more, only crates and various other things were placed in it.

"Why would commander Oslo be in there? Maybe I should go and search somewhere else." Diwan says to herself quietly, she then turns to leave.

On the other side of the door in a corner sits Oslo on his crate, his head leaning on the window frame as he sleeps.

* * *

**_All right would peopleplease refrain from killing Diwan as she is needed to star in my fanfic and I have no replacement for her. Thankyou._**


	13. Part13

**_Well, enjoy_**

* * *

**Part13 **

Diwan turns to leave but stops. "I should take a look anyway." she turns back around and enters the code needed to enter on the keypad.

Diwan steps inside and looks around at all the junk, a path through the piles of junk and crates had been made recently. She walks along the narrow path until she sees the corner that Oslo is in, she sees the water bottle next to him. '_Well at least he can't be dehydrated'_ Diwan thinks to herself as she makes her way over to him.

Hearing footsteps near him Oslo stirs and slowly wakes up, Diwan is standing next to him with her hand on his shoulder. She smiles at him as he looks up at her.

"How do you feel?" She asks.

"Tired, hungry and cold." Oslo answers. Diwan shifts the water bottle and sits down next to Oslo, using the back of her hand she checks his temperature.

Oslo closed his eyes, when Diwan had finished checking his temperature he leans his head on her shoulder. "It's time for you to get back to the infirmary."

"I'm quite comfortable here." Oslo answers not moving his head from Diwan's shoulder, Diwan shifts her shoulder and Oslo looks up at her.

Leaning forward Diwan kisses Oslo, kissing back Oslo moves his hands onto Diwan's waist moving closer to her. Diwan wraps her arms around Oslo and moved as close to him as possible, pressing their bodies against each other they continue to kiss for what seemed ages but really only a few short minutes.

Panting they broke apart but did not move away from each other, they sat staring at each other until Oslo spoke. "I suppose I should go back to the infirmary." Diwan said nothing neither did she remove her arms from around Oslo.

During the time they had been kissing Oslo's hands had moved from Diwan's waist to her hips, realizing this Oslo quickly moves his hands away from her.

Diwan lets go of Oslo and stands. "Can you walk sir?" she asks, sighing Oslo answers.

"I think so, but you might have to steady me."

"Why? What's wrong?" Diwan asks concerned.

"I... It's nothing Diwan I just feel a little light headed that's all."

"Well you haven't eaten in three days and your blood sugar must be low, that's probably why." Diwan answers watching Oslo carefully as he stands up.

"Yes, you're probably right." They head for the door, Diwan stays as close to Oslo as she could in case he needed help.

They reach the door and before Oslo could reach for the handle Diwan steps in front of him. "Sir why did you leave the infirmary?" Oslo looks at her for a moment without answering, he then lightly pushes Diwan out of the way and opens the door.

Diwan stood where Oslo had pushed her to, she was confused at why Oslo wouldn't answer her. Leaving the store room Diwan rushed after Oslo, catching up with him they walked in scilence.

As they walked through the infirmary door all the doctors looked relieved when they saw Oslo. Oslo walked over to his bed and got in it, the female doctor who had looked after Diwan came over and told Oslo about the medication. "Now sir it will be about ten minutes before the side effects kick in." The doctor says after injecting the medicine.

The doctor walked away and Diwan turned to do the same but Oslo grabs her wrist. "Diwan."

"What?" Diwan says sounding a little agitated as she pulls her wrist free.

"The reason why I didn't answer you before was because I didn't know why I left."

"What do you mean?"

"I...I don't know, I just left here and automatically walked to where you found me."

"Oh..." Diwan trailed off.

"Your mad because I pushed you out of the way, aren't you?"

"Truthfully yes but, now I think I know why you did it." Oslo looked at her puzzled before answering.

"Well... I'm sorry, and I think you should go and get some sleep."

"Yes sir I will, good night sir."

"Good night Diwan." Oslo watches her leave and then lies down, a few minutes passed and Oslo falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it enough to read the next bit when it's up._**


	14. Part14

**_Well heres part14 hope it's not too short_ ; **

**Part14 **

Morning Arrived and Diwan walked into the infirmary to find Oslo still fast asleep, relief swept over her when she saw him there. _'Sigh he's still here and hasn't disappeared again.'_ Diwan thought to herself. She approached his bed and stood next to him just watching. A few minutes passed and she placed the back of her hand on his forehead, it was a little warm so he still had a slight fever but it was better than last night.

Oslo had stirred when Diwan had placed her hand on his forehead, Diwan moved her from his forehead and he stirred again but did not wake. "He must be tired if he's still sleeping." Diwan said to herself so quietly that it was barley audible. Stroking his head once and pulling the blankets up over his shoulders, she then left to go and complete the day's duties.

And hour after Diwan left Oslo awoke feeling much better than he had the night before, getting up he decided to go for a short walk.

Ten minutes after he left the infirmary Diwan arrived to find Oslo's bed empty and a group of doctors staring at it disbelievingly, a few of them had their mouths hanging open and one had dropped his clipboard. Diwan walked over to the female doctor that she recognised. What happened? Where did he go?" The doctor looked at her blinked once and looked back at the empty bed.

Footstep stopping at the infirmary door made everyone turns and looks. "What are you all doing? Don't you all have something better to do than staring at an empty bed?" Oslo asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Sir!" Diwan said loudly, Oslo had never seen her angry at him before or at least not like this.

"Yes Diwan?"

"Where were you?" Diwan demanded angrily.

"I went for a walk, why?" He continued to watch Diwan as she approached him, her hands curled into fists.

"You went for a walk!"

"Yes."

"You didn't tell anyone!"

"I didn't think I needed permission to walk around my ship!" Oslo answered his own anger rising. _'How dares she! My second in command trying to act as though she's my Superior!' _Oslo thought to himself. Something in his expression must have given his thoughts away as Diwan slapped him hard across the face, he stumbled and fell to the floor landing on his rear one hand on his cheek as he looked at her disbelievingly. Diwan gave him a contemptuous look and stalked off leaving him on the floor stunned.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it._**


	15. Part15

**_Well I'll put part16 up at some point in the mean time enjoy part15 _**

**Part15 **

The doctors stared at Oslo their eyes and mouths open wide they looked like goldfish. "What are you all looking at? Get back to work!" Oslo snarled at them as he slowly got to his feet, he was shaking with fury. Oslo stood in the doorway of the infirmary his hands curled into fists, a few minutes passed and he stalked off into the direction that Diwan had.

Diwan stood in front of the window where she and Oslo had been before the Brig attacked them, she stared out of the window as the clouds floated by. Diwan was sure that she was going to be thrown out of the Sphere for slapping Oslo in the face. Diwan closed her eyes and clenched her fists trying to calm herself down; footsteps made her look up to the right.

Oslo stood about three meters from her looking furious, a red mark in the shape of Diwan's hand could be easily seen on his pale cheek. "Sir?" Diwan said nervously and backed away a few steps. "You had no right to do that Diwan!" He yelled loudly, his voice sounded dangerous in the empty corridor. Oslo took a few steps towards Diwan at the same time as Diwan took another few steps back.

Diwan began to think she should get out of Oslo's sight before he did something he might regret... or that she would. Oslo saw the thought as plain as day on Diwan's face and charged up some energy.

Firing it at her feet Oslo felt a sense of satisfaction as Diwan stumbled back and fell to the floor, a terrified expression on her face. "Sir! Please! Control yourself!" Diwan pleaded, Oslo ignored her and fired another shot that flew past her ear landing right behind her. She cringed waiting for the next shot to hit her, when it didn't come she quickly knelt on her knees with her head bowed. "Sir! I'm sorry... I just over reacted, and I'm sorry!" Diwan say while all the time being terrified of being blasted by Oslo. A few seconds passed and Diwan looked up and was instantly blasted by a half charged blast of energy, it hit her just below the ribs forcing the air out of her lungs and knocking her onto her back. Gritting her teeth she opened her eyes and looked up, Oslo was standing over her giving her such a look of contempt that Diwan almost closed her eyes again in fear. Turning on his heel Oslo headed back to the infirmary.

Diwan placed her arm around the place under her ribs that was hurting the most, clutching it she closed her eyes and waited for the pain to either disappear or lessen. Ten minutes passed and the pain had disappeared Diwan sat up and the pain returned, standing up slowly she walked slowly and carefully to the infirmary.

Upon reaching the infirmary door she could see that Oslo was back in his bed fast asleep slightly moving every now and then, glaring at him she walked over to the doctor in the room it was the female doctor from earlier on this morning. The female doctor looked at Diwan once before quickly walking over and helping her into a bed far away from Oslo, very carefully lying down Diwan waited for the female doctor to return. Diwan heard a quiet groan from across the room and turned her head to see Oslo having a nightmare. _'Less than he deserves.' _Diwan thought to herself as the female doctor rushed over to him, placing a small bottle on the empty bed next to him. Diwan watched as the doctor rushed over to some nearby cupboards in a corner, grabbing a syringe the female doctor returned to Oslo and injected whatever was in the glass syringe into his wrist instantly calming him.

"What was that?" Diwan asked when the doctor had come back over to her, the small bottle in her hand. "It was a sedative made specially for seining." Diwan looked at the small bottle in the doctor's hand. "And what are you expecting me to swallow?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just a pain killer." The doctor answered smiling kindly at her. "I'll get you some water, just wait a second." Returning with a glass of water in her hand she passed it to Diwan while saying. "Here you go." Diwan swallowed one of the tablets and drained the glass of water, and returned the glass and little bottle of tablets. "I recommend you get some rest now Ma'am."

Diwan looked up at the doctor and said. "Huh?" very sleepily. "What did you give me?"

"Just a pain killer though one of its side effects is drowsiness, so you need to rest." The doctor answered very calmly, Diwan layed down and closed her eyes soon falling into a deep sleep filled with various dreams.

A few hours later Oslo began to stir again and the female doctor rushed to grab a sedative, as she reached Oslo's bed side he opened his eyes and looked up at the doctor groggily. Firmly taking hold of Oslo's wrist the doctor injected the sedative as he feebly tried to pull his wrist away, soon after the injection the sedative took hold of Oslo and he felt his consciousness slowly slip away.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it_**


	16. Part16

**_Well here we are part16 hope you enjoy. _**

**Part16 **

While being in the infirmary for two days Diwan discovered that the doctors were keeping Oslo constantly sedated, though confused at why this was happening Diwan decided that at least he's was being kept under control and he couldn't attack her again.

On the third day of being in the infirmary Diwan decided it was time to leave. "I'm going now." Diwan told the female doctor.

"Yes, your injuries have healed properly so it should be fine for you to leave... just don't over do it." The doctor bowed her head and Diwan left the infirmary not sparing a glance at Oslo.

Oslo slowly came around to hear two female voices talking, he was still too groggy with the sedative in his system to properly hear what they were saying. A few minutes passed and Oslo managed to understand the female doctor's final words. "Goodbye Diwan." Oslo saw a blurry figure that was Diwan a bag slung over one shoulder, her blurry figure turned and left the infirmary.

The doctor looked down to see Oslo awake, he turned to face her their eyes meeting for a brief second. The doctor rushed to grab a sedative from the cupboards, she turned to see that Oslo had closed his eyes trying to pretend he was asleep.

The female doctor walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder and spoke. "I know your not asleep sir, open your eyes I'm not going to sedate you." Oslo slowly opened his eyes and looked at her warily before speaking in a very quiet voice. "Where's Diwan going?"

"I don't know, she said something about a transfer."

"What!?" Oslo yelped sitting up as fast as he could.

"Sir! lie back down or I will sedate you, and keep you sedated for the next two days." The doctor orders Oslo threateningly. Oslo stops suddenly and turns to face her, seeing she is was serious he quickly layed back down.

A few hours passed and Oslo had been staring at the ceiling for the whole time. A male doctor came over carrying a tray of food he placed it on Oslo's lap, it was quickly shoved back into the doctor's arms.

He looked at Oslo who was now in a sitting position glaring at the doctor. "I'm not hungry." Oslo states in a dangerously low voice. The doctor looked at him and once again placed the food on Oslo's lap. As the doctor was walking away Oslo grabbed the tray and threw it while yelling. "I told you I'm not hungry!" The tray missed the doctor landing on the ground next to him, turning around the doctor looked at Oslo disbelievingly.

The female doctor walked in and demanded to know what happened, after being told the female doctor was about to get a sedative until she noticed Oslo's eyes slowly closing every now and then.

Oslo felt his anger leave him and his thoughts came rushing through his mind once more, one in particular kept bothering him. _'Where did Diwan go.'_ The thought kept replaying in his head over and over again until he had drifted off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed _**


	17. Part17

**Part17**

**Sorry it took a while but I've been havin computer problems, well enjoy.**

* * *

Three days passed and Oslo either refused to eat or ate only a few mouthfuls of whatever meal was given to him, he drank very little and slept a great deal. It wasn't long before he began to look thing and gaunt. The doctors looked on helplessly as he continued to refuse food for another two days, they had once tried to force feed him but he had only blasted them with seijin energy causing some of the doctor's serious injury.

With his appetite gone Oslo wished only to sleep. The doctors grew worried that at some point he wasn't going to wake up, though him not eating was worrying them they continued to encourage him to drink as much water as they possibly could get him to.

Eventually the doctors wondered whether or not they should alert the Sphere admins about Oslo's deteriorating condition, after some discussion they agreed that they should in case a new commander needed to be appointed. The female doctor was chosen to be the one to tell them.

"Yes sirs he refuses to eat, drinks very little and sleeps a great deal. sigh we are very worried that he will soon pass beyond the point of help." The female doctor reports, she is then surprised when they tell her they are coming to see for themselves.

Diwan who is serving one of the admins is surprised to hear that they will be visiting the monolith, her surprise soon changes to dread when she hears why. _'How bad could've Oslo gotten while I've been here?' _Diwan thinks to herself. Taking her bag with her, the admin she serves and herself board the monolith meeting up with the other admins who had been waiting. Dropping her bag off in her room Diwan catches up with the admins and follows them to the infirmary, walking through the door of the infirmary she stands next to her admin. Looking at Oslo she gasps unable to believe how thin and weak he looks, realizing that everyone was looking at her she lowers her head and looks at the floor her cheeks turning red.

The admin nearest Oslo walked over to him and checked his pulse which had slowly started to become weaker, the admin looked to the others and shook his head. The admins murmured amongst themselves, the noise of the admins discussion made Oslo stir and groan. The admins all looked at him with sad expressions on their faces, Diwan looked up at him with tears in her eyes she couldn't believe how thin and frail he was. The admins all looked at her and saw the tears, they looked at her questioningly before the admin she was serving spoke. "I believe the reason why you weep for your commander's suffering, is because you have much respect and loyalty for him?" Diwan did not speak in fear of choking on her words so only nodded silently. "Very well you will be transferred back here, effective immediately." Once again Diwan did not speak but bowed her head in acknowledgement, the admins nodded at each other and left.


	18. Part18

**Part18**

After unpacking her belongings Diwan returned to the infirmary to find a doctor pleading with Oslo to eat something, though weak Oslo denied any of the food saying that smell of it made him feel sick. Crestfallen the doctor picked up the tray and walked to the door, looking up he sees Diwan who takes hold of the tray and starts to walk over to Oslo. Looking at the tray of food Diwan sees that Oslo's dinner is a soup that smelt so nice even Diwan who had eaten felt hungry, also on the tray was some freshly baked bread rolls to go with the soup. Pulling a chair nearer to Oslo's bed she placed the tray on it and sat down on the bed next to Oslo, he ignores her not knowing who it is. Diwan helps Oslo to sit up and brings him closer to herself so he was leaning on her. Picking up the tray she fills the spoon and tries to get Oslo to eat, he refuses, slightly pushing the spoon away and turning his head to the other way. "Sir please you need to eat." Diwan pleaded with him. "Diwan?" Oslo asked slightly bewildered at her presence there.

"Yes it's me, now you need to eat."

"But I'm not hungry." Oslo states looking up at her blurry form.

"Well I don't care if your not hungry, now eat." Diwan orders. Oslo looks up at her before closing his eyes to sleep.

"Diwan Ma'am?" The female doctor said quietly while approaching her head bowed.

"What is it?"

"I think I know why he's not eating."

"Why?" Diwan asks quickly.

"I looked at the ingredients of the sedative we used on him and well... one of the ingredients he's allergic to, I guess this is the reaction." The doctor finishes before looking up at Diwan guiltily for not checking before hand."So... what do we do?" Diwan asks hesitantly.

"We need to get him to eat, it's the most important thing right now." Diwan nodded and continued to try and get Oslo to eat, the female doctor walked silently away leaving her to it.

"Sir I'm not asking you to eat all of it, just some of it... Please sir, for me." Oslo looks up at her before sighing.

"I...I'll try but I'll probably be sick."

"That's okay as long as you try." Diwan answers quickly trying to encourage him. Oslo lifts his hand to grab the spoon but his hand is shaking so much that Diwan pulls the spoon away from it. "Ah... Sir, maybe I should do it." She asks knowing Oslo would probably be embarrassed at having to be fed. Looking at his hand he sighs and answers. "Yeah, maybe you should." With Diwan controlling the spoon she helps Oslo to eat, he reaches for a bread roll and rips a small chunk off dipping it into the soup before eating it.

An hour passed and a third of the bowl of soup had gone and half of one of the bread rolls had been eaten. Diwan tried to get Oslo to eat some more but he refused lying down and closing his eyes.

Sighing Diwan put the tray onto the chair once again, not wanting to discourage Oslo into not eating again. Turning to face him she saw that he had moved, he had curled up beside her and his head now rested on her leg as though it was a pillow, waiting for another few moments she gently stroked his head. Diwan now decided that even if she wasn't going to forgive him for blasting her at least she could let it go.

Oslo stirred and shifted in his sleep, Diwan smiled and carefully placed his head on the pillow. Standing she picked up the tray and looked at him for another few minutes before leaving to continue her duties before she could also sleep.


	19. Part19

Sorry about the wait but here it is part 19, only about another 5-6 parts to go.  
Reviews and advice/tips welcome.

* * *

**Part19**

Over the next three days Diwan helped Oslo to eat. Now at every meal he either ate a third or half of whatever was given to him, even though he would throw up every now and then as his body got used to food again he still grew stronger.

The doctors first noticed that he was getting stronger when he started to stay awake for longer periods of time during the day, and that he took notice of what went on around him.

Another three days passed and the admins of the Sphere arrived surprising everyone on board the monolith. Diwan who was in the infirmary bowed her head to them and moved to the door, waiting for them to either leave or to speak to her.

The admin who checked Oslo's pulse last time walked over and checked it again, this time instead of shaking his head he nodded it.

Oslo felt someone check his pulse and awoke to find out who it was, seeing the admins he tried to sit up but was pushed back down by the admin who had checked his pulse.

The admin that Diwan had briefly served spoke. "Commander Oslo will you be able to return to your duties within the next few days? If not we will appoint a new commander." Oslo looked away unable to answer, Diwan stepped in. "Sirs, Commander Oslo will be strong enough to continue with his duties within the next few days, though he will need to keep coming back to the infirmary at night for his medication." The admins looked at each other, then at Oslo and finally at Diwan. The same admin spoke. "Very well. Report back in three days... or we **will **appoint a new commander."

"Yes sir."Answered Diwan. The admins turned to Oslo, he was still looking the other way an unsure look on his face. Without another word the admins left, each heading off in a different direction once they reached the hanger.

Diwan walked over to Oslo, he spoke in an irritated tone. "Why did you say that?"

"Well I..."

"You know I won't be ready in three days." Oslo cuts in not waiting for Diwan to finish.

"I just saved your job, you should be thanking me."

"So what?"

"I heard them talking when they came the first time, they weren't just going to demote and replace you they were..."

"They were what?" Oslo asked interested.

"They said that you had out lived your usefulness and were, going to throw you out of the sphere after..."

"I'm loosing my patients Diwan, just tell me!" Oslo yelled impatiently, as Diwan began speak she had a haunted look on he face.

"They have this machine, it can stop a seijin from being able to use their powers, I... I saw what happened to a seijin that they threw out of the sphere and..." Diwan pauses wiping a few tears out of her eyes the haunted look still on her face, speaking again her voice was cracked with emotion. "The seijin was in such agony I didn't think that... someone's body could take that amount of torture..." Sobbing in between sentences Diwan stops and tries to get herself under control, she gives up and continues. "I... I didn't want something li... Like that to happen to you." Diwan finished with tears streaming down her face, quickly turning around she hurriedly left the infirmary and headed for her room.

Oslo lay in his bed and looked at the spot where Diwan had been only moments before, he had a guilty look on his face and began to feel bad. A male doctor brought a tray of food over to Oslo. "I don't want it." Oslo stated after seeing his dinner being placed on his lap, the male doctor smiled and walked away. Oslo picked up the tray and placed it on a chair next to his bed, he lied down and tried his best to fall asleep. Failing this he pretended to sleep but all the time listening to the activity around him.

The female doctor walked over to Oslo's bedside, thinking he was asleep she picked up his cold dinner and left.

Diwan sat on her bed with the lights off in her room, she was still trying to regain control of her emotions and to stop crying. Half an hour passed and Diwan had managed to stop crying, she lay down and closed her eyes soon falling into a deep sleep filled with a nightmare that aroused from her argument with Oslo only a few hours ago.


	20. Part20

uhh nothing to say really  
Reveiws and Advie/tips are helpful for future stories.

* * *

**Part20**

During her short time serving a sphere admin Diwan witnessed a seijin being kicked out of the sphere. Telling Oslo this had revived the memory she had so well buried, it now haunted her dreams.

Diwan lay on her bed groaning and shifting in her sleep as the nightmare plagued her mind, not allowing her to wake but keeping her within its terrifying realm.

In the nightmare she once again bore witness to the dismissal of the unfortunate seijin who was being thrown out of the sphere. The nightmare restarted it's self but this time it was Oslo who was being dismissed.

_**He was strapped into a chair and the machine was started up, Diwan wanted only to wake up but found she couldn't. The machine wired and hummed into life and then emitted such a bright light it was impossible to see what was happening, Diwan could only hear the tortured yells and screams of her commander as his seijin powers were locked away within him unusable for the rest of his life. The machine stopped and so did Oslo's screams, he was unstrapped from the chair and pushed away from it instantly falling to the floor. He curled up into a ball and started to shake as everyone but Diwan began to laugh, point and jeer at him all having great fun at doing so. A few of the cruller ones present walked up to Oslo and began kick him, laughing gleefully as they tortured his shaking form while the others egged them on not stopping even as he yelped in pain.**_

_**Diwan's nightmare continued as Oslo was dragged into a sphere patroller and taken to an inhabited block, the door of the patroller opened and Oslo was dragged out and thrown into a gutter. Bleeding and in pain he made no attempt at moving out of the wet and filthy gutter.**_

The nightmare released its hold over Diwan and she jolted awake, almost falling off of her bed as she did. The image of Oslo lying in the gutter half conscious with his uniform torn and bloodstained stuck in her mind, shaken by this image and her nightmare Diwan left her room and headed for the infirmary, reaching the infirmary a doctor came rushing over to her. "Ma'am the commander did not eat his dinner last night, and now he's refusing to eat his breakfast."

Alarm bells rang inside of Diwan's head as she remembered her nightmare. Rushing over to Oslo's bedside she took the tray of food from the doctor and sat down next to Oslo. "Sir wake up." Diwan said while gently shaking him.

"Mmm" Groaned Oslo before opening his eyes. As soon as he saw the tray of food he turned his head the other way and mumbled. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Sir you need to eat, or you won't be strong enough to do your duties in two days time." Diwan said worriedly.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Oslo repeated clutching his stomach. Diwan saw this action and quickly put down the tray of food and grabbed a container, moving around to the other side of the bed she gave him the container, Oslo grabbed hold of it, a few seconds later he threw up into it. Diwan stayed next to him while rubbing his back as he threw up.

When he had finished a doctor came over and took the container away, shaking Oslo layed back down and closed his eyes. Diwan took hold of his hand and stood where she was until he had fallen asleep.

Oslo slept fitfully slipping between dreams and the darkness of restful sleep that has no dreams. Waking up a few hours later he noticed that Diwan was asleep in a chair next to his bed. Diwan's head was on the bed and she was holding his left hand, Oslo gently squeezes her hand waking her. Looking at Oslo through sleepy eyes Diwan speaks. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Oslo answers before his stomach growls. "And I guess a little bit hungry." He says making Diwan chuckle.

"Well I suppose I better get you something to eat." Diwan answers while standing, Diwan turns to walk away when Oslo grabs her wrist.

"Where are you going?" He asks sounding worried that she was just going to disappear.

"I'm just going to go and get you something to eat. I won't be long." Diwan answers and Oslo releases her wrist, he looked sad that she was leaving but knew she was coming back in a few moments. Diwan smiled at him before turning and leaving the infirmary.


	21. Part21

only four more parts to go the it's finished

* * *

**Part21**

Diwan came back to the infirmary carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and fresh bread rolls on it. She looked at Oslo as she came through the door, he looked very lonely as no one else not even a doctor was in the infirmary. Diwan walked over to him and sat down on a chair next to his bed, Diwan then placed the tray on Oslo's lap after he had sat up straighter. Oslo picked up the spoon, filled it and was about to eat the soup that was in it but stopped sighing. "Diwan?"

"What is it sir? What's wrong, are you going to be sick again?" Diwan answers concern clearly showing on her face, Oslo put the spoon down in the bowl and took a deep breath before speaking again. "Diwan..." He trailed off again clearly uncomfortable with what he was about to say.

"Sir you can tell me anything, go on." Diwan says clearly interested with what Oslo wants to say, Oslo began again his cheeks turning slightly red.

"Diwan I... I enjoy being around you I always have, you're like... I mean... I, I feel as though your the only person that I know who understands me." Oslo finished turning his head the other way as his cheeks became redder. Diwan said nothing and just looked at him unsure of what she was supposed to do, eventually she stood up and Oslo hurriedly spoke thinking she was about to leave. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that... please don't leave yet." Diwan looked at him surprised by his reaction, she had never seen him like this. Oslo watched her intently waiting for her to either sit back down or to leave, she surprised him with her next action. Diwan moved closer to Oslo and put her arms around his shoulders in a hug the side of her head resting on the back of his, she then spoke in a voice that was almost a whisper. "I wasn't about to leave Oslo, I just though you needed a hug. That's why I stood up." Oslo closed his eyes and leaned into the hug, placing his right hand on Diwan's left arm as it went around his front to his right shoulder.

The hug continued for another five minutes and ended only when Oslo pulled away, he looked a little happier and began to eat. Diwan still had one hand on his shoulder, reassuring him that she wasn't about to leave. Forty five minutes passed and Oslo had eaten just about everything that was on the tray. He lay back closing his eyes and sighing in a satisfied way. "Sir, get some sleep. I'll come back in the morning." Diwan picked up the tray while standing and looked at Oslo, he was looking up at her in such a way that it reminded her of a young child. "Okay, goodnight Diwan." Oslo then buried himself under the blankets so only his head showed, Diwan looked at him once more before leaving him in the dark infirmary.

It was twenty minutes before Oslo managed to sleep, he also slept for only twenty minutes before waking up startled. He sat in bed remembering why he had woken, lying back down he hoped no nightmares would return to haunt and wake him. Oslo slept for another twenty minutes before the same thing happened, he discovered that the nightmare would occur every time he went to sleep. By 5:30am Oslo had given up on sleep and instead lay quietly looking up at the ceiling, by 6:00am the first doctors and other infirmary staff arrived going about their duties. The female doctor came over to him and spoke. "Sir, would you like your breakfast now or later?" Oslo did not speak but just nodded. "I'll go and get it then."

The female doctor came back with a tray of bacon and eggs plus two hash browns for Oslo, she had been about fifteen minutes. "Here you go sir." she said placing the tray on his lap. Oslo poked his food with the fork absentmindedly, the doctor decided that something wasn't right. "Sir? What's wrong are you nauseous or dizzy or anything?" The doctor asked while placing the back of her hand on his forehead to check his temperature, Oslo shifted his head away from her hand before looking at her and speaking. "Nothing's wrong, I just had a bad night that's all." He said with a very subdued attitude.

"Well if that's all it is, okay I'll leave you to eat in peace." The doctor took two steps from Oslo before she heard his voice from behind her, she turned back around to face him. "What sir? Did you just say something?" Oslo looked away before saying. "Nothing, it doesn't matter."

"Sir is something wrong? Sir if something's wrong you need to tell me or I can't help." Oslo looked at her before turning his head away again before he spoke.

"I... Is it possible to seal a seijin's powers away?" The doctor looked at him wondering why he had asked, then she decided that it would be best to just answer him instead of asking him why he wanted to know. "Well yes I believe it is possible, but why do yo..." Oslo cuts in stopping the doctor from completing her question. "When does Diwan get here?" The female doctor decides not to pursue the topic any further.

"She usually gets here around 7:30am, but you're usually still asleep so this will be a surprise for her." The doctor answers before walking away.

Around 7:30am Diwan arrived to find Oslo finishing his breakfast, she stopped as she noticed that he looked very tired she became worried thinking that his illness was worsening. Oslo looked up as Diwan stopped and sat down on a chair next to him, he saw that she looked worried. "Diwan what's wrong, what's happened?" he asks quickly. "Nothing sir, it's just that you look so tired and I thought your illness was getting worse." She answered soothingly.

"Well I am tired, but it's because I had a bad night last night."

"What do you mean? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Diwan, I... A nightmare just kept waking me up that's all."

"Oh, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm fine, it's just that..."

"What is it sir?" Diwan asked concerned.

"It's just that it was always the same nightmare, and it was always exactly the same never any different."

"Sir are you sure you're okay?" Diwan asked while placing the back of her hand on his forehead checking his temperature.

"Yes Diwan I'm fine, but..."

"But what?" Diwan asked thinking something was wrong.

"Well I could use another hug." Oslo finished with a sly grin on his face.

"Sir" Diwan said in a mock tone of disapproval but still obliged, placing her arms around Oslo's shoulders like she had last night. Oslo leaned into the hug sighing in content placing his right hand once again on Diwan's left arm, though not saying so he enjoyed her hugging him and unknown by him Diwan enjoyed giving him hugs.


	22. Part22

three to go.

* * *

**Part22**

Oslo shifted closer to Diwan trying to make the hug last for as long as possible, enjoying every second of the attention Diwan was giving him.

Diwan felt him move and tightened her arms around his shoulders waiting for him to decide whether or not he had had enough attention from her.

It was another ten minutes before Oslo moved away from Diwan, he looked at her a childlike expression of happiness on his face. "Thanks Diwan." Oslo said still holding onto Diwan's left arm, she patted him on the shoulder and he released her arm. Oslo picked up the tray of dishes from his breakfast and put them on a chair that was on the other side of his bed, he then laid down and Diwan pulled the blankets up level with his shoulders after he closed his eyes. "Diwan?" Oslo said just as Diwan was about to leave. "Hmm?" Diwan responded.

"Thanks for coming and… I think I will be ready to go back to work tomorrow, even if I only work for half a day." Oslo answered opening his eyes. Diwan looked at him for a moment before smiling. "Well I know you will be ready sir." Oslo looks at her with half a smile on his face before closing his eyes again, soon his breathing deepened as he fell asleep moving every now and then. Diwan watched him and went to collect his breakfast tray, it was everything she could do to resist the urge to sit down next to him and wait for him to wake. Carrying the tray she left the infirmary to do her duties for the day.

Some hours later Diwan returned to the infirmary to find Oslo having a nightmare, he was tossing and turning sweat running down his face as he moaned and groaned. Diwan looked around to find the infirmary completely empty, she rushed over and tried to calm him or to wake him. "Sir, Sir!" Oslo doesn't respond but groans in his sleep. "Sir! Wake up!" Diwan be comes desperate and looks around before charging up a small amount of energy in her left hand, she placed her hand just above his chest and blasted him.

Oslo felt a blast of seijin energy and woke up startled, his chest hurt and he found it was a little hard to breathe. "Diwan." He said breathlessly. "What did you do?"

"It was the only thing I could think of to wake you up." Diwan answered quickly. Oslo groaned and closed his eyes. "Sir I'm sorry, I tried everything else to wake you."

"It's okay Diwan." Oslo said shakily trying to calm Diwan down.

"I didn't hurt you did I sir?"

"Not much Diwan." Diwan looked at him in an apologetic way.

"Don't worry Diwan, I'll probably be sore for a day or two but I'll be fine." Oslo says reassuringly. Diwan smiles at him before sitting down on the chair next to his bed, she was slightly shaking. "Diwan what's wrong? Are you okay?" Oslo asked concerned.

"I… I'm fine sir, I just never thought that I would ever blast you." Diwan says while looking at Oslo, tears of shock brimmed her eyes. Oslo got out of his bed, Diwan looked at him questioningly before he placed his arms around her. Diwan was surprised at this action but stood up placing her arms around Oslo, her head resting on his chest as he reassured her that he was okay. Diwan pushed herself away from Oslo and watched him as he sat down on his bed. Diwan sat down on his bed next to him, they face each other and lean forwards about to kiss but stop as they hear voices heading their way. Diwan quickly stands up and Oslo gets back into bed, he shifts around until he finds a comfortable sitting position. A small group of doctors appear and walk into the infirmary, they don't notice Diwan until she had stepped into their path. They stop and look at her nervously, one of the doctors speak. "Is something wrong Ma'am?" he asks nervously while taking a side glance at Oslo who was ignoring the confrontation that was happening. "Why was there no one in here?"

"Wha... what do you mean, did something happen?"

"It doesn't matter now! But if I hadn't been here who knows what could have happened."

"Diwan that's enough." Oslo says calmly. Diwan pretended she didn't hear.

"I can't believe you all left in the middle of the day, you abandoned your duties a…"

"Diwan enough!" Oslo shouted, Diwan looked up shocked at Oslo's tone of voice.

"Sir I…"

"Be quiet!" Oslo snarled at Diwan when she had tried to speak. "All of you be quiet and go about your duties, I don't want to hear a sound from any of you." The doctors and Diwan looked at him, the doctors fearfully and Diwan unhappily. "Don't look at me like that Diwan." Oslo snapped at Diwan. Oslo's anger left him and so did his strength, he laid down and closed his eyes soon falling into a deep sleep. A few moments later and the nightmare started again.

_**Darkness, silence and fear surrounded him. Oslo turned completely around in a circle trying to find something anything that would take his mind off the darkness and silence that was building his fear up to a terrifying level. Screams broke the silence, they were a mixture of male and female, young and old. Oslo kept turning this way and that, trying to find the source of the screams unable to locate the source he began to run. He ran as fast as he could his hands over his ears and his eyes closed. The screams seem to sap his strength from him, he sank slowly to his knees his eyes closed tight and his hands pressed up hard against his ears. As suddenly as the screams started they stopped again leaving Oslo shaking, terrified of what may come from the darkness next. Foul smelling fog appeared out of nowhere, as the fog grew thicker so did the smell. It was the smell of death and decay, it surrounded Oslo almost choking him as his lungs protested with him for breathing in this foul air. A single footstep reached Oslo's ears, one footstep turned into two then three footsteps which were heavy meaning whatever was coming was big. Oslo climbed shakily to his feet and once again began to run what ever was behind him sped up matching his pace slowly getting closer, Oslo turned his head to look behind him to see what was chasing him. The fog was so thick he failed to see any trace of the monster he could hear, this only added to his fear. Turning his head back around he kept on running until he tripped over something round, sitting up he turned to pick up the object he tripped over. Oslo hurled it away in disgust and fear when he saw that it was a human skull, the monster had slowed to a casual walk and came closer to Oslo its form still hidden by the putrid fog. A massive form began to emerge from the fog, and Oslo began to see an outline of the monster...**_

Oslo felt another blast of seijin energy hit his chest waking him from his nightmare.


	23. Part23

2 more

* * *

**Part23**

Oslo jolted awake into a sitting position making the doctors jump back, he was breathing hard and it was easy to see he was in pain every time he took a breath in or let one out. There was a terrified expression on Oslo's face he was also sweating and shaking a little, Diwan took a step forward and placed her right hand on his left shoulder. Oslo flinched at the contact but relaxed when he realised it was Diwan. "Sir, are you okay?" Diwan asked hesitantly, Oslo looked at her still breathing hard and had the terrified look still plastered on his face. Oslo then put his right arm around his chest and laid down, he began to try and slow his breathing down so he could calm down. A few anxious minutes passed and Oslo finally answered breathlessly. "I'm... Fine." Everyone could tell he was lying but didn't say a word.

"Sir..."

"Not now Diwan, I'm tired we'll talk later when I'm not as tired." Oslo said interrupting Diwan, he sighed and closed his eyes looking utterly exhausted.

"Okay sir." Diwan responded before leaving, Oslo soon fell asleep and to Oslo's relief the nightmare did not come.

It was early evening before Oslo woke up, he still looked tired but not as much as before. The female doctor came over and spoke to him. "Good evening sir, do you want your dinner now?" Oslo looked at her and answered.

"I suppose so." His stomach the chose to rumble, he sighed and sat up waiting for his dinner to arrive. The female doctor returned a few minutes later with a bowl of stew and some vegetables. "Here you go sir." She said cheerfully.

"Thankyou." Oslo replied before slowly starting to eat the stew, the female doctor bowed her head and walked away.

A few minutes passed and Diwan arrived in the infirmary, she saw that Oslo was eating his dinner. Diwan walked over and sat down next to him, waiting for him to finish.It was twenty minutes of silence as Oslo ate his dinner nether of the two spoke, when he had finished a doctor came and took his tray away. Oslo then turned to speak to Diwan but she beat him to it. "H, how are you feeling sir?" She asked cautiously.

"Um, fine I guess, Diwan I..."

"I have to go now sir I've got allot of tasks to do, you also need to rest ready for tomorrow." Diwan said interrupting Oslo.

"Oh uh thanks for coming to visit me Diwan, but..."

"Goodnight sir." Diwan said, once again not waiting for Oslo to finish.

"Diwan stop and that's an order." Oslo commanded, Diwan stopped and sat down again. "Now listen to me Diwan, what is the matter? And don't tell me it's nothing because you keep interrupting me so something is wrong, now what is it?" Oslo asked seriously.

"Nothing sir." Diwan answered automatically.

"Except." Oslo probed.

"Except you've gotten better and the disease will be completely gone in about two days time and... well you'll be back to work and everything will be back to normal again, so our relationship has to go back to being strictly professional." Diwan replied rather upset.

"What do you mean it **has** to go back to being professional, what's wrong with our relationship at the moment?"

"Nothing, it's just that eventually things would start to get serious and... and I don't want our relationship to go that far. Besides the admins wouldn't approve of such a relationship between a commander and his second in command, I don't want to loose my job or my powers sir." Diwan answers as Oslo looked at her confused. "What do you mean our relationship is going to get serious?" Oslo asked.

"Sir just look at how many times we've kissed and at how long our hugs last, eventually it would change into... into something else." Diwan finished turning slightly red. "Diwan look at me." Diwan lifted her head to look at him. "Our relationship wouldn't turn serious but, if you want to end it then ok." Oslo said sadly, Diwan looked at him gratefully. "Thankyou sir." She then stood up and walked out. As Diwan left Oslo's eyes were already closing as he drifted off to sleep.


	24. Part24

one more to go then the story is finished.

* * *

**Part24**

Oslo awoke to someone shaking him. "Sir Wake up you are going to be late."

"Mmm." Oslo groaned before opening one eye to see who had woken him. What?" He asked opening his other eye and sitting up.

"You're going to be late, you need to report to the admins in ten minutes." Diwan replied franticly, Oslo looked at her blankly before realising what she was talking about. Oslo practically jumped out of bed and walked out of the infirmary, Diwan was close behind him. "Sir what? Where are you going?"

"To contact the admins, don't worry Diwan I'll have breakfast afterwards." Oslo replied.

A few moments later and Oslo was speaking with the admins, Diwan was standing close behind him. "Yes Sirs, I am perfectly capable of returning to my duties."

"Very well Commander Oslo, you've just saved us the trouble of appointing a new commander." An admin says gruffly. "Yes Sirs." Oslo answers bowing his head.

"Farewell Commander." The admin replies before ending the transmission. Oslo turns to Diwan. "I think it's time for breakfast, what do you think?"

"Um yes sir." Diwan replies not sure of what else she could say, Oslo begins to walk to the door but stops long enough to kiss Diwan on the left cheek. Diwan puts her hand to her cheek and looks at Oslo strangely, she watches him leave and head for his office.

A few uneventful days passed and Oslo grew stronger, the doctors had also declared hid free of the seijin disease. Diwan had noticed that Oslo seemed different, he didn't show it around other people but definitely around her. He wasn't as angry at her for failing missions, he seemed less stressed and almost happy. "Diwan there you are I've been looking for you." Oslo said Approaching Diwan, breaking her train of thought. "Yes Sir, what do you need me for?" She asks professionally. "Tomorrow morning, first thing in the morning we shall have the meeting we missed because of my illness." Oslo tells her.

"Oh, um yes sir." Diwan said a little unsure.

"Very well see you tomorrow morning Diwan."

"Yes sir." Diwan said once again, she watched Oslo walk away before heading off to complete her tasks for the day.

Diwan completed her last task early in the evening, she had dinner and went to bed early so she would be able to get up early to complete a task before the meeting. Diwan's sleep was undisturbed and soon it was morning.


	25. Part25

This is the final part, I hope you have enjoyed this story.

* * *

**Part25**

Diwan knew she was late for her meeting with Oslo and rushed through the corridors of the monolith paying no attention to anyone she passed, she reached Oslo's door and hesitated a moment before knocking.

No answer Diwan hoped that Oslo wasn't too angry. She apologised while entering. "Commander Oslo I'm sorry I am late I wa..." She stopped in mid sentence when she noticed Oslo chuckling. "Late to the same meeting for a second time Diwan, perhaps you are trying to avoid it?" Oslo asked smiling, he was obviously not angry at her for being late again. Diwan looked at him for a second before quickly answering. "No sir, I wouldn't do that." Once again Oslo chuckles. "Calm down Diwan I was only teasing you." He said smiling kindly at her, Diwan looked a little relieved. "Ah very funny sir." She said in a mock tone of disapproval, Oslo cleared his throat and began to speak seriously. "Well now that all the fun and games are aside, I think we should start this meeting." Diwan nodded and spoke.

"Yes sir."

"Right Diwan we need to talk about the Rebel Pirate problem, and them stealing our water…" Diwan was only half listening to Oslo as she thought about how different he was now, though the difference in his personality hardly showed, you could tell he was different physically. No fever no tiredness he was perfectly healthy, Diwan was so glad he had survived the seijin illness and hopped she never had to see him like that again. Diwan then decided to give the meeting her full attention, before concentrating on the meeting one thought crosses her mind. _'hopefully things stay this normal' _She then smiled and listened to Oslo and the plan to stop the pirates from stealing their water.

**END**

* * *


End file.
